Journey trough memories and time 1
by ginnylovesharry5
Summary: "It's my memories, right?" Harry and Emma tell you what is in their memories and the time they spent before the final battle.  main crossovers harry potter/ kingdom hearts/ Darren Shan cirque Du freak powerful sick harry and powerful oc
1. Introduction

Introduction

I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. Or any other series that comes into this like Avatar the last airbender, and Vampire knight. Only a little Vampire knight but may come in later in the story.

**Bold words said together.**

_Thoughts_

_**Talking to nobodies**_

Angery Harry/Emma.

There is the sound of running feet and the sound of spells and Keyblades meeting people. Probably meeting faces but it doesnt matter now. I run out of the place where I am hiding. As i go to help my friends i hear a voice cry out my name. I turn to see my brother and his friends running towards me. I feel a slight sting in my neck and i hear screams of "no" from my family. As i fall to the ground, i see my twin brother rush in with his keyblade drawn and my older brother rush in with his wand out. I also see my attacker rush at the twin brother with his keyblade which filled me with rage. Oh! Yeah! Introductions. My name is Emma. The twin brother i was telling you about, well, I'll let him introduce himself. My last names Potter. Bet I gave it away! So hes going to punch me if i dont give him time to talk. Heh heh.

Yeah really. Thank you very much Emma. My names Harry. Of course its common for Emma to forget about things like introductions.

Sorry about that one. **This is our story.** You may be confused but we'll try to actually slowly tell it but we are in the middle of abattle right now so yeah. Try to keep up with us. i'm sure you'll be able to though.

It kind of sucks but right now Emma is sulking in a corner so I'll have to call it oh! Got to go!

Sorry it is so short. I'll have chapter one up as soon as i can. For all of the people who are reading my other fanfiction, this will go into that one so im gonna actually have that one in this one. I'm gonna actually bringing that one out but I could use some ideas. Please review and tell me some ideas!

**Emma:**_Or i'll sick myself on you all._

Harry(comes and wack s emma with a screw driver): Shut up! you'll scare them away.

**Emma(Turns to Ginnylovesharry5):** Your not gonna kill me are you?

Ginnylovesharry: What makes you think that?

Both turn to Harry.

Harry: What?

Please review!

And dont ,listen to Emma. Or Ella for that matter!


	2. Chapter 1 Before Hogwarts Emma's POV

Authors note: Harry and Emma are twins and they do have other family members 2 of which are met though they don't realize it. I'm going on the basic Kingdom hearts but there is one addition i made that i have had in my head but that's later. Darren Shan saga will come into this though I'm not sure when. When Emma and Harry leave, Emma's with Aqua and Harry is with Ven. There may be some language and fighting but Emma's awesome! Oh I'm not sure if I'm gonna slit this up into 2 parts but well see. I do not own harry potter Darren Shan or kingdom hearts. Though i do own my characters. (Evil smile)

**Emma:** Oh yeah i am! And and and ... what?

**Harry:** Just shut up Emma.

Here's the first chapter

Chapter 1 Before Hogwarts Emma's POV

As you know, I'm the twin of Harry Potter, older than him by a couple minutes! So, when we were still living in our world I lived in an orphanage and my brother lived with the Dursley's, our Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. We also went to school together. He always sat by himself so it surprised the whole class when i sat next to him one day.

"Hi! My names Emma! Whats your name?" I asked cheerfully. He looked at me, his face completely devoide of emotion. Hes really good at doing that! Then he spoke!

" I'm Harry."

" Last name?"

" Potter." I squealed when he said that.

" My last names Potter too! I know i have siblings, one of them being a twin,but i never thought id meet you!" He looked at me with an amused look on his face.

" You talk alot."

" I do? Sorry! I tend to talk. People find it annoying!" He was looking down at his paper. It ticked me off. Stupid boys! I looked down at my paper as our teacher came by. Aww man! Well i decided I'd talk to him after class. If i could find him. I didn't find him at all and he was out the rest of the year though our fatso of a cousin was. Stupid pig. Well I didn't see him again until we were about 9 years old. Meanwhile i was taken in by a kind man who had seen me with my Keyblade out. His name was Master Eraqus and he also had 2 other apprentices he was training. One was a young man with brown hair and a very tough attitude though he was kind named Terra. The other was a women with blue hair and very kind, who new her magic, named Aqua. I got a room with Aqua while mine was being prepared for me. It turns out that i was also gifted with doing magic so we got along real nice. When i looked in the mirror, i saw a young girl with jet black hair, a lightning shaped scar on her forehead, and kind but very forceful bright green eyes. I had always hated that because people would run away from me because of it and the two of them made me feel welcome and ,well, ordinary. Master Eraqus trained us ,I was only 6 years old when he adopted me, and i got good enough with my keyblade abilities that Terra, Aqua, and myself could spare against each other without them having to have the Master there to watch us, though he still did when he didn't have anything to do, and we weren't being trained at that time. The Master was strict and intelligent with us but also very kind and understanding. I was training with Terra and Aqua that day. We were just above where the doors to get into the building were and up the stairs where a little thrown room was. Terra heard the doors open and walked to the railing where he could see better and saw two boys with an old man enter. One was oddly familiar with jet black hair and green eyes. Harry was with this old man? There was with him, a boy, older than Harry and myself by maybe 2 or 3 years,with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The old man was bald on his head with a little white beard,brown skin and an evilish grin. I didn't like him from the moment i saw him. I was right about not liking him. Master Eraqus was standing at the bottom and the old man went forward, the two boys stayed near the door, spoke to the Master and the Master led him to where i think his office was. Aqua spoke first.

" Those boys? Are they all right?" She asked Terra.

" Ill go see." Terra answered.

" I'm coming!" He let me. He went to the blonde boy and i went to my brother.

" Hey. I'm Emma! Whats your name?" I wasn't sure if it was Harry so i had to check. He stayed silent for a moment, his face looking as if he were trying to remember his own name, then spoke.

" Harry." I was so relieved i breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. You can talk." Terra had already told Aqua she could come down so they were waiting to introduce themselves.

" I'm Aqua."

" I'm Terra." I looked at the blonde boy.

" I'm Emma. Your names Ventus, right?" He nodded. Terra started asking them both questions and i covered Harry's ears or at least tried to. He fainted with Ventus and I caught my brother. He looked so helpless. What had happened to these to boys? Master Eraqus and the bald man had heard Ven's screaming, He was screaming before he passed out, and come running in time for the old man to catch Ventus before he hurt himself. They both looked so helpless i wanted to cry and that's rare for me. I don't cry very often, if at all.

"What did you do?" Master Eraqus asked us.

" Nothing! I..I just asked them some stuff!"

" You call that 'some'?" Aqua glared at me.

" Neither one of them can tell you anything because they cannot remember anything." We gasped. Dang it all. What the hell happened to make them like this? I gritted my teeth to stop me from hitting something or someone. Well just have to see what happens and deal with it, right?

Harry: As you can see, Emma has anger problems.

Emma(Holding keyblade in hand): What'd you say?

Ginnylovesharry5: Ha ha ha! You two are so funny. Don't look at me like that Emma or I'll kill you next chapter!

Both watch as Emma goes to a corner and sulks the rest away.

Well review please!


	3. Chapter 2 Before Hogwarts Harrys POV

Ginnylovesharry5: I'm back! Sorry for the big pause in my fanfiction! My computer broke down and i had to have it fixed. Thank god i wrote the story down on paper first! Heh heh.

Emma: About time!

Harry: Shut it Emma! Welcome back!

Emma: Polite asshole aren't you?

Harry: SHUT UP EMMA!

Emma: Yes brother.(Sulks in a corner.)She's gonna kill me.

Ginnlovesharry5: Am not! At least not yet. You never know

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, The Darren Shan Saga, Final Fantasy. I only own my characters. Emma being one of them.

Okay Emma told you her story. Umm...so far. I'm skipping the school part. I hated meeting her. She was weird. So I was walking home from school and a man appeared in front of me. I looked around to see where hed come from. There were no buildings for him to come out of.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled at me.

" You seem like you dont want to go home. I'll give you a way out but youll need to listen to my offer. I'll take you away from this horrible life if you become my apprentice."

"Ummmm... What will you be teaching me?"

" Oh.. how silly of me! I'll teach you to use the keyblade. You have a strong heart for it. If you pass the test you'll become a keyblade master. And you'll be able to leave my world and travel through the worlds until you come home as the keyblade master of this world which means you can defend yourself against threats."

" Ok. So do yuo have any other aprentices?"

" Yes. His names Ventus. You'll have lots of time together as you two are my only apprentices." I nodded and we left. I basically ran away from home. I'd would've done anything to get away from the Dursleys and Xehanort gave me that chance. I had only the things i was wearing but Master Xehanort as i had to call him gave me some new clothes that actually fit! Then he took me to the room Ventus and myself were sharing. That's where I met him. " Oh! and by the way. I forgot to give you my name. It's Master Xehanort." I nodded and he left the room to go do something of his own kind.

" Hi. My names Harry. What's your's?" I asked Ven though i knew the answer.

" My names Ventus. But you can call me Ven." We shook hands. A few years past and then that faithful day came. Ven and I were best friends by this time and he knew that he should trust me when i felt nervous or afraid or even doubt. On that faithful day me and Ven were chatting in our room. Master Xehanort came in at that point.

" I'm sorry Ventus and Harry(I had already given him my name!) but I got a call from my friend and i have to leave right away! I don't think I'll be long but I may be away for a few days. I trust that you two can take care of eachother and I'm leaveing Ventus in charge. Do not leave this world unless something happens that could kill you both like you fet attacked by heartless things." We both nodded and he left. I didn't trust him very much but I did trust Ven.

" Ven, I dont think hes going very far and i dont trust him." I told Ven. He stared at me.

"I know he's our Master and he'll protect if we cant do something but i just dont trust him. I feel like something bads going to happpen if do and even dont do anything and we dont have the equipment to leave this world anyways so if something does happen, he'll not have any apprentices.I dont think hes trying to train us for the mark of mastery Ven." I sobbed. He took me in his arms and after an hour we went down to go get something to eat and that's when all hell broke lose. Escuse my language. Heh heh. We couldnt fight them.

"Harry, do you know a way that you can leave?" He asked me.

"No. The only thing I know is that I'm an eight year old who shouldnt have run away from home with him." I sobbed.

"You ran away from home?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah. I kinda get pushed around alot back home." He started to try to fight snd defeated a few of them but we were defeated in the end and Master Xehanort chose to come home near the beginng of the fight. I was kinda small for my age and weak. He saved us only to take the darkness out of Ven's heart and my protector out of mine. Ven lost his memory because of the darkness takeing out part and I lost mine out of shock. I must've fainted because when i came around Master Xehanort told us to follow him to Master Eraqus's world. We followed Xehanort into where Eraqus was teaching his students. He then told us to wait at the front door while he and Master Eraqus talked. After a few minute, a man with blue eyes and long spikey brown hair came down and introduced himself to us.

" I'm Terra. What's your name?"

" Harry."

"Ventus."He breathed a sigh of releif.

" You two can talk."

" Aqua, Emma! You two can come down here."

"I' m Aqua."

" I'm Emma. Wait Harry?" Emma said in surprise. The fact that she new my name made me remember my past before Xehanort took me.

"Emma?"

"Oh my god! It really is you!" She squealed as she clobbered started asking to many question and Ven flipped out. I placed a gentle hand on Terra's shoulder.

"He doesnt remember anything about his past. I at least remember mine though. I know what happened tocause this but with Xehanort here I need to act stupid so I'll tell you guys later if we dont forget, okay?" Terra nodded as Xehanort and Eraqus came running in from Ven's screams of agony. I caught him and Xehanort came over and nelt next to me so he could look at Ven. Then Eraqus explained what i had already told them and they acted surprised. Aqua and Terra really could act but Emma couldnt because he noticed her reaction. Once Xehanort left and we got Ven into bed, Eraqus rounded on me.

"I was told both you and Ventus couldnt remember anything. Do you remember what happened Harry?" I nodded.

"Thank Emma here for bringing up old memorys that kinda got me out of my shock. Can we talk about this in private? I dont want to tell Aqua and Terra just yet." He nodded.

" What about Emma?"

" Shes kinda in this and she my sister so she gets this information whether i want to tell her or not." He nodded and we left and went somewhere more private. I told them about what happened. Master Eraqus listened carefully along with Emma, who kinda surprised me that she hadnt burst out yet.

" Master Xehanort said something about makeing an X-blade. I dont really know what that is but i know its probably a legend or something like that." He nodded.

" I'll need to keep a close eye on you two while he's here."  
"The other thing is that from the events today he got two new apprentices he can handle. It's kinda ironic but he only has two while you have five."

He looked at Terra.

" Keep a watch on Terra too. He may go after him as well." He nodded.

" How do you know this information?" He asked me. I laughed shyly.

" Ummmmm... I can see the future and the past. The past is rare and can only concern me or anyone near me." He looked at me. And then he asked me one last question before Terra nocked on the door.

" How come you can remember something that Ventus cant?"

" Um. Thats a hard one. I think my magic protected me. I'm a wizard right?" I aimed that last question at Emma who nodded in reply. Then Aqua yelled to us that Ven was awake and we all went to see him. I was closer to him than anyone else. He was like an older brother to me.

" Ven im so glad your awake."I sobbed as i hugged him. And he hugged me back! So much for a happy ending to these events,huh?

I promise to update soon.

Harry: When do we get to traveling?

ginnylovesharry5: In a couple more chapters. Maybe two or three.

Emma: And will me and my brother be together?  
ginnylovesharry5: Unfortunately no. I'm not saying anything else Emma.

Emma: Oh! Come on!

Make sure to reveiw! A little note about Harry, Harry is called the "LIght Prince" back at hogwarts both because he has the purest heart in the world and another reason which i dont want to mention. He can use light in the form of fire as you'll see. Emma can control the darkness and has a pure heart too but she... Oh wait im giving away the important parts of the story, youll find that out next chapter. Along with something else!


	4. Chapter 3 Before Hogwarts Emma

As i said id update as soon as i could. Here's the next chapter!

Emma: Do i start traveling in this chapter?

ginnylovesharry5: Yes.

Emma: Awesome!

Chapter 3 Emma's POV

I've hated Master Xehanort since I first met him. Luckily he didn't do anything to harry but he did hurt Ven. A year has passed since they came back and since Harry already told you about his arrival i skipped it so we are at the night before Terra and Aquas Mark of Mastery exam. I was lying in bed when i heard movement outside my door and saw Ven and Harry running outside to see the meteor shower and i ran after them. I caught up with them and we all ran to see the naturally made show. Soon after we got to the show, however, we fell asleep. When we woke up we had realized that we had missed the show and tried to go back to sleep when Aqua scared us by surprising us.

" Ah! Aqua you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said with a laugh. Harry really did look like he almost had a heart attack but laughed with us all the same.

"Hey Aqua?"

"Yes Ven?"

"What are the stars in the sky?"Ven asked her. Terra answered it for her.

"They say that the stars are the hearts of all the worlds shining down on us."

" Yeah. But maybe not just the worlds. Maybe if you have a really strong that'll show too as long as its not enveloped in darkness."

We all stared at Harry. He laughed softly. A few more events happened that I don't want to tell you about but we got our wayfinder from was a lavender color, Ven's was green, Aquas was blue, Terra's was orange, and Harry's was the color of three different colors in fire! At least i think there is. I know there's red, yellow, and orange. He has the most color in his wayfinder. Then we headed off to bed so we could be ready for tomorrow's special day, at least for Terra and Aqua. By the way, Harry'll be doing his version, and i forgot to mention as I'm sure he did ("I haven't even gotten around to telling them that Emma!" "Shut up Harry!") that Harry's already a Keyblade Master. He took it the year before this and passed to become the youngest Keyblade Master since John and Ella. Of course we were expecting him to pass because John and Ella and their family are our ancestors so yeah it runs in the family. You'll hear more about them later on in the story, especially at Hogwarts! We walked back to our rooms and we all separated and went to bed to prepare for tomorrow's test and the unknown. The next day we all went to where Aqua and Terra would be taking their test and Ven and myself went against the wall while Harry went up with his fellow keyblade masters. I looked at Harry who had decided that Aqua and Terra should also do a test with him and Master Eraqus was alright with it so Harry was going to be using all he had to test them after they fight. It would be a second chance for Terra and a way for me to watch Master Xehanort closely during both rounds. HeeeHeeeeeeee! He ain't gonna now what hit him because we discussed it with the Master and he agreed that if i sensed any darkness coming from Xehanort i could hit him with my keyblade as long as i don't kill him damnit. I want to kill him so much. Back to the subject at hand! I stayed next to my brother as the test began and then things went to hell. Damnit all! I hit Xehanort and the madness stopped but not before going after Ven, Harry, and myself along with Terra and Aqua. The test and Aqua was the only one to make it to Master. Damn! I hate Xehanort for that. Terra walked out and Ven and Harry left to go to their room. Aqua and myself were left but then a warning bell went off to signal danger and Terra came running in.

" Whats going on?" He asked us. Aqua shook her head and answered.

" We don't know. Where's Ven and Harry?" She asked as a last thought.

" I don't know. They probably never heard the bell so they could be still in Ven's room."I told them. They nodded as the master came back from wherever he told us things that i don't remember exactly what he told us. Then Aqua and myself went out after Terra had and saw him leave. Ven and Harry were down there. They then donned their armor and left. Aqua and i ran after them.

"Ven, wait!" Aqua yelled at the same time as i yelled,"Harry, wait a minute!" The Master had come down and he turned to Aqua and myself.

"Aqua you need to get Ven. Bring him home! Emma, you can tag along since you rarely leave your brother but bring him back too."

"We will Master!" We declared as we got into our armor and left so we could go find the two idiots who ran away from home.

ginnylovesharry5: Yay another chapter done! Next chapter is Harry's point of view but during the bell part after the testing.

Emma: Yay I'm free!

ginnylovesharry5: Not quite Emma. Remember that Aqua's with you.

Emma: Damn!

Harry: Emma!

Emma: Yes brother!( Flinch)


	5. Chapter 4 Before Hogwarts Harry POV

Sorry about the wait! Lost interest for a short time.I do not own anything. Only my characters who are Harry's siblings and nobody and Ummmmmmmm well only my characters.

Harry's POV Ch. 5

I'm going to skip the test because Emma was actually accurate. (Don't pull that with me Emily!) Emma's real name is Emily but we call her Emma because she likes it that way for some odd reason. Personally i have no idea as to why she likes it that way but she ain't me. Anyways, when i followed Ven to his room, we had no idea that one decision could change our lives forever. That one boy could change our lives forever. Damn stupid way to change it but whatever. Also a very noble way to change it but whatever! Anyways! I followed Ven to his room then went to my room so I could take my medicine, which is very important to take might i remind a certain person! (Shut the hell up Emily!) I love slamming a screwdriver to her head! Anyways, as soon as I had taken my medicine I headed back to Ven's room to find him on his bed swinging the wooden keyblade Terra had given him. I stood in the doorway.

"Not the kind of outcome you thought it would be, huh?" I asked him. He jumped two feet into the air. It was kind of hard not to laugh he looked that funny!

"No. Definitely not that kind. Terra looked so devastated when he didn't become a master!" Ven said. I nodded to that comment.

"He did. I feel bad for him. He tried so hard and then he didn't make it." I told him. We both shared a sad smile. We both stood up in alarm as we heard the bell, which only goes off in an emergency, go off. We were about to leave when a boy who had his face hidden by a mask, appeared and spoke. We weren't expecting him at all.

"You better hurry Ventus," He said.

"Who are you?" We demanded.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." He stated. I groaned. I hated these types of guys but I blacked out anyways. And I saw it. Our fates. I gasped as I awoke on the floor with Ven leaning over me.

"You okay?" He asked as he helped me stand.

"Yeah. Mostly but no time to explain anything. Where did the boy in the mask go?"

Ven shrugged.

"Disappeared through a dark hole of some sort! Let's go!" I nodded enthusiastically. We both ran towards the entrance, were we usually go to sit and watch the stars. We saw Terra leaving there.

"Terra!" Ven yelled as he was faster than me and got to him first. I knew the Master was sending him and Aqua out on a mission but I didn't quite know who had messed with the test and that made me nervous with what I saw in that vision just know. See I saw us fighting somebody in a field or at least a wasteland full of keyblades but I don't know who but from what I understood, there's a reason my sister hates Xehanort so much. (Ha-ha! Laugh all you want Emma!) Anyways, I knew that Ven was going to go after Terra after he left and he did. He tapped his arm and he was suddenly in a greenish armor. He threw his keyblade and it became a glider. He turned to me.

"Coming?" I looked at him.

"Of course I am. Just one second." I looked to see if I had everything and when I was satisfied, with a knife on my person, really don't ask, I tapped my shoulder and I was suddenly in armor the colors of fire. Just for the record, fire does have a lot of colors so I really did have the most color. I threw up my hand and whistled. Ven stared at me. A dragon came out of no were and I jumped onto her back. See I have a secret. I have a pet that can change forms between a bear cub, a dragon, a robin, and many other creatures that in need not mention. Her species were rare and I had named her melody. I kind of saved her one day and she never left my side since and she could talk! As we left I heard Aqua, Emma, and the Master but Ven and I pretty much ignored them. We didn't know it would be our last healthy and non-dangerous trip there, and the last time we'd see the inside of our home though I had a feeling that it would. (No! Emma stay away from the—darn it. Gotta go!)

Ginnylovesharry5: Ha ha. Finally done.

Harry: Took you long enough! * Sits with arms crossed glaring scarily at author!*

Ginnylovesharry5: *Turns to Emma* You know! Your brother can be pretty scary.

Emma: You think! * Glares at author

Ginnylovesharry5: *Gulps then turns to reader* Please review so I can get another chapter up. And sorry for the long wait. Now I must go and hid so I don't get killed by the assassin here. *Emma and Harry look at each other then around the room*

Both: What?

Ginnylovesharry5: Opps. Spoilers! He still doesn't. *John comes in*

John: *Whispers* He still doesn't know nor remember that at this point!

Ginnylovesharry5: I know. Still better go hide though!

*Runs away screaming from angry readers and Harry while Emma,John and Ella watch silently*

John: Bet she'll live to write anoter day!

Emma and Ella: * Yelling* YOUR ON!

Ginnylovesharry5: * Also yelling* I CAN HEAR YOU!

Everyone runs from author as she run from angry readers!

Suggestions are welcome as to what happens to emma and harry

Emma and Harry: Ma—

Ginnylovesharry5: No saying my names idiots!


	6. Chapter 5 Before Hogwarts Emma POV

Chapter 5 Before Hogwarts

Emma's POV

Authors stuff

Ginnylovesharry5: EEK! _Dodges chair being thrown at her. _Geez! I'm sorry! I started College and have been extremely busy! I've been trying though!

Harry: _Glares at her threw narrowed eyes as he holds up a sword._

Emma: Brother dearest? Where did you get the sword?

Harry: Wait, what? _Glances at weapon._

Ginnylovesharry5: Can you please say the disclaimer or whatever so I can run away screaming from your very scary, and deadly brother Emma?

Emma: Kay! Harrylovesginny5 doesn't own anything but she made up characters! Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and KH is owned by square enix and Disney. Oh! And Cirque du Freak is owned by Darren Shan!

Ginnylovesharry5: _Runs away screaming from Harry, who is holding his sword as he chased after her._

John, Ella, Emma: There they go again! On to the story!

I'm back! Hehe! I totally want to do an evil laugh but I suck at it so yeah. Now where was I? Oh yes! Aqua and I had left to go after Ven and my silly brother. (Yes. I said that now shut up so I can tell my story!) Sorry. Anyways. We both were in our travel gear, both looking similar to the other though mine also had stuff for my wings. I'll get to that later. I glanced over at Aqua as we went to our first world.

"Where do we look first?" I asked her.

"How about there?" She said pointing to a world that had a castle and an all-round magical feel to it. I just nodded and followed her to the world. We arrived in what looked like a castle. It was a very nice castle, though I can't really describe what it looked like. As soon as we landed and were going towards the castle, possibly even in the castle…yeah. I think we were in the castle, a girl in a very elegant and beautiful blue dress came running past us. She was followed by some weird guy. Then we heard a very familiar voice.

"Aqua! Emma!" We both looked up to see that the owner of the voice was Terra.

"Terra!"

"Dummy!" Aqua and Terra both rolled their eyes at me. Terra came down from where he had been standing, a grand staircase.

"Terra, Ventus ran away from home." Aqua told him.

"Harry followed him. Or he might have been the one to actually start it. Not sure there. Either way." I added.

"We think they were following you. Do you know why?" Aqua said. I folded my arms across my chest.

"No. Wait. Before I left, Ven tried to tell me something. I should've listened." He told us. I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be the reason.

"Oh. Did you find Master Xehanort?"

"No. But I've heard some rumors about him. My search has brought me to some people who tell me that he's looking for hearts filled with light. His search has taken him here."

"Oh. Okay."

"Probably talked to some really dark people then. And if it's true, then that's really bad." I muttered to myself. Aqua and Terra never heard me.

"You two should talk to the Prince. He's in the ballroom up those stairs." We both nodded at him and thanked him for the information then he left. We went and talked to the Prince. I personally wanted to punch his f- (Fine!) stinkin head off. Aqua decided to go check out the women's house whom we passed and whom I didn't mention because I hate her and her daughters. We went to check out the house. There was darkness there but before we could do anything, Cinderella's, the maiden in the blue dress, Fairy Godmother appeared and spoke to us. She told us to help Jaq the little, adorable mouse! We helped, but we both ended up falling on top of one another and becoming our own size again. The three woman and the weird man were staring at us in shock. I jumped to my feet.

"Oh! Can I try the glass slipper, Sir? Can I?" I said with a big creepy grin on my face.

He let me and then a beautiful young woman came down the stairs, Cinderella. She asked to try on the slipper and the weird man agreed only to be tripped by the Stepmother.

"How do you even know if that damn slipper will fit her bitch? Answer me now or I swear to god I will grab a sword and make sure you'll never be able to walk again. Oh, wait! You can't answer because you don't freakin know do you?" I screamed as Aqua held me back from ripping that woman to shreds. She looked appalled at my behavior and a bit scared too. I smiled evilly.

"I may be a child, but I was raised on the streets and learned to use weapons in a month. Don't mess with me or I will kill you." I said quietly as everyone but Aqua stared at me with absolute fear on their faces. I do that. I'm a bit scary at times. Especially when I'm angry beyond belief.

The weird idiot was crying as he gathered the pieces of the shattered slipper.

"Please don't cry! You see, I have the other slipper!" Cinderella said as she gave it to numbskull and he kissed it like it was his kid and placed it on her foot. It was the perfect fit. He immediately declared that he would tell the Prince and for Cinderella to come along. Well, the two left but the Stepmother and Stepsisters followed not to long after. I frowned at them suspiciously and then there was a scream. Aqua and I immediately ran outside and we saw a monster carriage thing that had Cinderella in its clutches. The Stepfamily was laughing at her.

"Oi, morons! You know that monster is going to kill you right?!" I yelled gleefully. The thing attacked them and they disappeared and Aqua told Cinderella to go.

"Think we can take this monstrosity?" I asked her with a grin. She just rolled her eyes and we both attacked the Unversed. I had to flip out of the way a few times but we defeated it and went to see if Cinderella was alright. We saw her and the Prince get reunited but it was so…sweet. Not! I don't like that stuff. (What are you doing? No way are you getting this from me unless you catch me brother dearest! HAHA! Damn it!)

Ginnylovesharry5: Well, that was kinda long! How was I?

Harry: _Glares_

Emma:_ Wide, creepy smile that scares the shit out of people_ Awesome!

John and Ella: We're still not in it!

Ginnylovesharry5: You will be soon! Well, not until they are back at home and about to go to Hogwarts but whatever! _Feels glares on her back. Gulps_ Please leave a review. Really helps motivate me into writing the chapters! Oh and I'm thinking about villain names for Harry and Emma other than Voldemort and Vanitas and all the others. Leave a comment on possible ideas. Can't say I'll use them but might help me get ideas. Thanks Guys, now I've got to run or else I'm going to be pummeled. Bye! _Runs away from John and Ella screaming at the top of her lungs as Harry and Emma watch._


	7. Chapter 6 Before Hogwarts Harry POV

Chapter 6 Before Hogwarts

Harry's POV

Ginnylovesharry5: Dang. Hello Again! I've done it faster this time hehe. *Looks around at Harry, Emma, Ella, and John.*

Mysterious male: When do I come in again?

Ginnylovesharry5: You come in during chapter 10 now go Michael!

Michael: Fine! *Saunters off*

Ginnylovesharry5: Anyways, So I own nothing but my made up characters. Enjoy!

(Yes! I am using it, it's my turn idiot!) Hello again. Ven and I landed in a weird place. It looked like it could be a world filled with forests and mines and possibly a castle. Dunno about that one though. Anyways, we were both looking around when we saw seven small men march past us into a cave, which was a mine.

"Wow!" Ven said as he stared. I nodded.

"We should go talk to them." Ven looked at me confusion evident on his face. Me and Emma both have powers and while Emma powerful, I'm more powerful though I rarely show it. You'll see why I mentioned this a little later.

"Why?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"You know how I always knew if Emma was hurt or not?"

"Yeah. It was kinda weird to be honest. It was like it went two ways!" I smiled.

"It does. Emma and I can communicate through our minds. I heard what was going on. The Master didn't want us to leave and sent Emma and Aqua after us. He also mentioned something about Unversed. Emma called our bond a 'twin bond' but as of right now I'm blocking her out so she doesn't know where we are. She's like that, snoopy." I told him. He grinned at me.

"Should we be on the lookout for these creatures then?"

"Yeah. And we should destroy them whenever we find any or they could go around hurting people. I thing we might find some in the mines. And we should talk to those little men, I think their dwarves, to see if they have seen any." Ven nodded and we went inside the mines.

"Hi, I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven."

"Hi, I'm Harry. Have you seen any weird creatures around here at all?" I asked. They said nothing but stared at us with fear. Then they all turned and ran deeper into the mine tunnels.  
One ran into the wall though and I went over to him to see if he was okay.

"Ven, go get the other dwarves and be on the lookout for the unversed. I think you will know it's them as soon as you see them."

"Right!" And he ran deeper into the mine after the 6 dwarves.

I looked at the dwarf who was also staring at me. He hadn't spoken at all and I didn't think he could either. Slowly all the dwarves came back in. I knew their names. After the first it was easy. Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful. Emotions and actions pretty much. We were sent away, since they thought that we were trying to steal their jewels for some reason. No idea why they thought that but whatever. Before we left I turned back to the dwarves.

"Hey. Do you guys mind if we bring a young woman to your home? I have a strong feeling she is going to need your help to even survive the year. It doesn't look like she really has anyone else." I asked them and they nodded though they looked confused. I just smiled and we left.

"How would you know that Harry?" Ven asked me with a frown. I smiled at him.

"I can see the future for some reason. I think that the girl we are about to help will help the dwarves and the dwarves will also help her. And to be honest, I think that she really need their help and protection."

"Why?"

"Something or someone is after her. Their intent seems malicious."

"Oh. Let's go help her then! Where is she, exactly?" Ven asked me. I glanced at him and smiled.

"We will probably here her. She will lead us to herself." I answered. We arrived in a clearing of a forest with a little cottage. The dwarves house. Then we both heard a scream from the forest. It was a female.

"That's her, isn't it?" He asked me as we ran towards the area where we heard the scream and I nodded. We arrived in a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a young woman on the ground crying. She had black hair, pale skin, and a red bow on her head. She was wearing a yellow, red and blue dress. I panted as I slowed down. (Shut it Emma!) Ven and I moved toward the girl slowly so as not to scare her.

"Why are you crying?" Ven asked her softly as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"There are things t-trying t-to hurt me!" She sobbed. I spoke up before Ven could say anything else.

"You're just scared. Fear tends to do that. What's your name?" She glanced at me.

"Snow White." I smiled. She must have seen my knife because she backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Snow White. I keep things on me to protect myself and others. My names Harry." I said with a sigh.

"Mine's Ven!" Ven said as he grinned.

"Do you know somewhere I could go to sleep? Somewhere safe as um... in?" She asked nervously. Ven and I smiled.

"We do. Ven will lead you. Ven, I'm just going to go check something out. I'll be back at some point." He nodded and we separated. I went out of the forest until I was in a clearing full of flowers and had a view of a castle in the distance. I saw Terra leaving but before I could shout to get his attention, the boy in the mask appeared.

"You again?" I growled. He didn't answer but got out his keyblade.

"Damnit! Who are you?" I asked him as I got ready to fight. I kept dodging his attacks but eventually he got lucky and landed a hit on me. He disappeared as we heard footsteps approaching and vision turned to black. I woke up in the same area I had blacked out in but Ven was next to me. I sat up.

"What happened to you?" He asked me with a worried frown.

"Kid in the mask attacked me. I saw Terra but he left before I could get his attention anyways." I told him. He nodded.

"So we ready to leave now then?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go!" And we left that world. ("Here you go idiot.""Yay!")

Ginnylovesharry5: And that's the end of this chapter!

Harry: *Crosses arms as he glares at author*

Ginnylovesharry5: *Groaning* What now Harry?

Harry: *Glares at Vanitas* did you really have hit me that hard?

Vanitas: *Laughing* Of course I did!

Ginnylovesharry5: You might want to start running now Vanitas. Or he's going to kill you.

Ventus: *Face palms*

Vanitas: What Idiot?

Harry: *Starts chasing Vanitas with a very very sharp and deadly sword*

Everyone else: *Stares at them as they chase each other around*

Emma: Okay. Please review so she can get more chapters up. Even two is enough to get her to get another chapter up! Please do it before Van gets killed by my lovely brother. Oh cool! *Stares with a grin


	8. Chapter 7 Before Hogwarts Emma POV

Chapter 7 Before Hogwarts

Emma's POV

Ginnylovesharry5: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Ok!

That was interesting! I faced the boy in the mask also! (Ten points or cookies to whoever guesses his name!) That is later though. Anyways, on with the story!

So, Aqua and I left the Castle of Dreams and went to another world. I think it was called… I forget what it was called but you'll know it when you meet the first person or the scene. Anyways, we appeared in a clearing that had a cottage. There were Dwarves sitting in front of a glass coffin looking extremely emo. ("Emo?" "Shut up Harry!") There was a woman in a yellow, red, blue, and black gown with black hair and a red bow who looked like she was either sleeping or dead. Now what does that remind you of?

"What the…? What the f-"

"Emma!"

"Yes Aqua! What the hell happened?!" Aqua gave me a disapproving glare. You see, Master Eraqus, Harry, Ven, Aqua, and Terra have been trying to get me to stop swearing. Never gonna happen! The stupid git slams a screwdriver over my head at times! Ouchy! Harry uh….hit me. Back to the story. The dwarves looked at us, gave their names, with us repeating the actions, and the one called Doc answered my question. I started to wander so Aqua also filled me in.

"We'll go get a cure from this Queens Castle!"

"What kind of Queen would poison her own citizens and be all evil?" I mumbled. Aqua glanced at me with a small sad smile. They smiled and nodded at us and we left to go to the Castle where the Queen resides. We passed a field with flowers and soon arrived at the castle. I went to go check to see if anyone was home, and to see what my darling older brother was doing back at home and Aqua went to go speak to a man sitting by a well. When I came back he had already left and Aqua filled me in on what he had told her.

"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked her after she had finished.

"I think I'm going to go dig around for more information and the cure inside the castle. I want you to stay out here since I think it's too dangerous for you to be in there."

"Why would it be dangerous for me? I come from a world of magic and complete and utter danger and I lived on the streets as a kid until the Master found me and took me in." I asked puzzled. She sighed.

"It's easier if there's someone out here watching for the Queen. And I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed and nodded.

"Hide if you see the Queen. Okay?"

"Um…sure? Where exactly would I hide without her seeing me though?" I asked and Aqua groaned.

"Anywhere you see fit that at least obscures you from her sight."

"Oh! Okay then!" She nodded and left. It didn't look like there was any royalty home anyways so I guess I didn't have to worry as much. I shuddered. This place gave off a sense of dark magic from what I could tell. What did the woman do, sacrifice young children to some evil god? I heard footsteps coming toward me. That was a bit too quick for Aqua to be coming back and I didn't have time to hide myself so I took up a defensive position, my keyblade out. There was a boy in a mask standing there staring at me.

"What the-! Who are you? What do you want you asshole?!" I yelled.

"That was rude. My names Vanitas and you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone that."  
"Oh really? You'll be surprised I'm sure!" I snorted. Then we both attacked each other. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! We were making way too much noise but what happened next attracted Aqua, as you will see.

"Damnit! You Bastard!" I screamed at him. He just bonked me on the head and I knew no more. I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I opened my eyes and saw that Aqua was carrying me towards…somewhere.

"What happened?" I groaned out. She put me down as she smiled. I was kind of short. And only 10. Don't judge me! ("No one is judging you idiot." "Shut up Harry!")

"I came out to see you on the ground unconscious."

"Oh." I figured I wouldn't tell her about my little spat with Vanitas and would let her think of what had happened and keep it to myself. We walked back into the clearing which had the Dwarves house to see the man Aqua had talked to, who was also a prince, lean over the woman's body and give her a kiss. She opened her eyes and everyone in the clearing cheered joyful. Except for me and Aqua. We smiled but we started to remember Ven and Harry's first day with us after they were dropped off. Don't judge us. The scene just reminded us of it, though I have absolutely no idea how or even why.

Aqua and I were in Ven's room, since Terra and the Master were making Harry's room at that moment. We were sitting by the bed where both boy's lay sleeping, had been sleeping since they passed out.

"Ven, why won't you wake up?" I heard Aqua mutter as she turned to leave the room and I found myself wondering the same thing, only about Harry. And then, both their eyes opened!

"You're both awake!" Aqua said joyfully then I heard her walk to the door.

"Terra, Master, their awake!" She shouted. I heard running footsteps.

"Thank goodness!" I heard someone say though I have no idea who said it. It was quite a special day for us! So back to the present! Snow White, the lady in the coffin, and the Prince left for the Prince's kingdom. Aqua decided that it was time for us to leave soon after they left.

"So, where are we going now, Aqua?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't really know. Emma, why don't you choose?" She said and I smiled brightly.

"Can we go to my world? I haven't seen my siblings since I left and we might see Harry and Ven there. No one other than myself has seen Harry since he was a baby!" I said excitedly. Aqua laughed and nodded.

"Alright." She said and we both left the world together. Next stop, The Wizarding World!

Ginnylovesharry5: Dang. Might have to change the rating on this story. Emma has the mouth of a sailor.

Emma: *Stares at author with look of great evil*

Ginnylovesharry5: Oh no. *Backs away in fear then turns and runs away screaming with Emma chasing after her laughing crazily*

Harry: *Looks with expression of great embarrassment* There they go again. That's the fifth time this week she's been chased by Emma.

Jessica: I have purple hair!

John: *Face palms*

Harry: *Face palms*

Michael: Please review so the author can get another chapter up. Thanks!

Harry and John: Emma! Jessica! *Starts chasing the girls who are chasing the author who running away shouting apologizes to Emma and Jessica*

Female character: Michael? Why is she apologizing to them?

Michael: I have no idea little sister.

Female Character: I'm only younger by a few minutes!


End file.
